


Spoken For

by Sams_Princess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Needy Dean, brunch date, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Princess/pseuds/Sams_Princess
Summary: “Sorry hunny,” Dean smiled kindly, apologetically. He raised his left hand to show the golden wedding band on his ring finger. “I’m spoken for.”“Oh,” The woman laughs slightly, cheeks reddening as she shakes her head. She relaxes again, sitting back in the booth. “I should have known. They always are.”She looked up at him, with a fond expression.“I’m sorry,” She smiled. “I honestly didn’t realise. Whoever she is, she’s a very lucky lady.”Dean laughed, and rubbed his hand over his chin.“You know,” He exclaimed to her, conversationally. “I keep telling him that!”





	Spoken For

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [prompt](http://i-am-therefore-i-fight.tumblr.com/post/116842348893/sorry-honey-dean-says-showing-the-ring-on-his/embed) over on tumblr!!

Dean shifted awake slightly when he heard the quiet alarm go off. It stopped almost as soon as it had started, but it had still been enough to stir him.

He grumbled, more asleep than awake for a moment. He blinked his eyes open and lifted his head slightly to see the digital clock blinking on his bedside table.

**05.30**

“Cas?” He called quietly, his voice gruff with sleep. He turned from his tummy onto his side and moved closer to the middle of the bed. He just wanted to spoon Cas and fall back to sleep. He didn’t even question why Cas had his alarm set for such an early hour.

“Morning,” Cas’ voice was just as rough as Dean’s, and it was sexy as hell in Dean’s opinion. Dean hummed in contentment as Cas turned to meet Dean half way, and pressed a gentle, lingering kiss to his lips.

They laid cuddled together for a moment, and Dean let himself fall further asleep again. But where the two were lying intertwined, Dean felt Cas’ every movement. He jarred awake especially when Cas threw the cover’s back and stranded to climb away from him.

“No,” Dean whined, like a child whose favourite toy was being taken away for bad behaviour. He chased Cas’ body heat, falling off his pillow and landing on Cas’ side of the bed. “Come back!”

“Dean, honey,” Cas sighed playfully. “I’ve got some errands to run this morning for work, okay?”

“At 5.30?” Dean asked, voice muffled from where his cheek was pressed against the mattress. Cas noticed his partner failed to keep his eyes open.

“I’m going for a run first,” Cas chuckled and shook his head, even though Dean couldn’t see him. Dean always knew he went for a run in the morning’s. Today, it just had to be a bit earlier than usual.

“You don’t need to run,” Dean tried to argue, as he heard Cas start moving around the darkened room. “You have plenty of muscles and you’re sexy enough – trust me, couldn’t get any sexier.”

“Thank you,” Cas chortled. He could hear the smirk and suggestive tone in Dean’s voice. “But that’s not why I run.”

“Uh-huh,” Dean breathed, filling his lungs. His tone suggested that he didn’t believe him; in response Cas just rolled his eyes.

“Please baby,” Dean tried, sounding desperate now. “Just come back to bed and snuggle.”

“As enticing as that sounds,” Cas started pulling on his running gear. “I really can’t. I’ve got to get to the office this morning and do a couple things before Gabe gets in.”

The bed dipped, and Dean lifted his head slightly. Cas was sat inches from his head, putting his sneakers on his feet.

“S’not fair,” Dean sniffed in complaint. “Just wanna cuddle.”

Cas smiled fondly. Dean barely admitted that, and normally only did when he was tired or ill. It warmed Cas to the core whenever he did. And he rarely used the word ‘cuddle’ either; it just wasn’t manly enough.

Cas ran a hand through Dean’s short hair and came to a stop at his nape. He pulled lightly against the hair there, relishing in the keening noises falling from Dean’s mouth.

“The good news is, I’ll have the rest of the day off. Fancy a late brunch?” He asked.

“Will there be pie?” Dean asked before he yawned.

“I’m sure there will be,” Cas nodded, still pulling at the hair.

“Then I guess I’m in,” Dean huffed, as if he didn’t want to do it. But Cas knew, better than anyone that the way into Dean Winchester’s heart was through his stomach.

“Good. Shall we say 11? At Nancy’s?”

Dean nodded slowly and smacked his lips together. He was quickly falling back to sleep again, and Cas reached down to press a kiss to Dean’s forehead. He would text Dean the details later, because he wasn’t sure if the man would remember once he woke up.

-X-

Nancy’s Place was a nice, small, local café. It was the perfect pick for a late brunch date. It was just down the street, and Nancy made a mean pecan pie!

It wasn’t quite 11, but Dean arrived early to get a decent spot, a coffee in him, and a sneaky slice of pie.

It was as he was finishing his second slice of pie, that someone slid into the seat opposite him.

“Woah, hey,” Dean looked up. It was a very beautiful woman, who must have only been a year or so younger than him. She was stunning. “Sorry Miss, that seat’s taken.”

“I don’t know,” The woman smiled, leaning forward deliberately to show off her chest. She rested her chin in her hand and blinked a few times. “I’ve been watching. You’ve been sat here by yourself for nearly half hour now. Thought you might like the company.”

She twisted her hair around her fingers and dipped her tongue out swiped her bottom lip. Dean had to give her credit, she was really trying, and if Dean wasn’t taken, and was straight, he probably would have enjoyed the company.

“Sorry hunny,” Dean smiled kindly, apologetically. He raised his left hand to show the golden wedding band on his ring finger. “I’m spoken for.”

“Oh,” The woman laughs slightly, cheeks reddening as she shakes her head. She relaxes again, sitting back in the booth. “I should have known. They always are.”

She looked up at him, with a fond expression.

“I’m sorry,” She smiled. “I honestly didn’t realise. Whoever she is, she’s a very lucky lady.”

Dean laughed, and rubbed his hand over his chin.

“You know,” He exclaimed to her, conversationally. “I keep telling him that!”

“Oh!” She cried, clearly shocked. Her cheeks turned even redder and she ducked her head shyly. “Gosh, I’m so sorry!”

Dean laughed slightly, comfortingly.

“Don’t apologise,” Dean soothed. “It’s an easy mistake to make.”

“Well,” The woman spoke again, her cheeks still red. But when she looked up again, she had a little bit of her confidence back. “He’s a very lucky man.”

“That he is,” Dean nodded in agreement.

The two made small talk for a few minutes, before Dean explained why he was here. She excused herself with another six apologies.

As she left the booth, Cas approached it. Dean rushed to his feet to greet his husband.

“Who was that?” Cas asked as they took their seats.

“Some girl trying to hit on me,” Dean commented casually, with a shrug.

“Oh?” Cas pondered, grabbing a menu, even though he could recite it by heart.

“Yep, she also said you’re a very lucky to have someone like me,” Dean smirked cockily. “And I have to say, I’m inclined to agree.”

Cas looked over the menu with raised eyebrows. He was used to this, and put the menu down before standing up.

“I’m going to order,” He explained. “Usual?”

“Yes please,” Dean nodded with a mini salute. “Add an extra slice of pie!” He called after Castiel’s retreating form.

The woman, who had been leaving the booth as Castiel arrived was stood at the bar, talking to Nancy who was on till this morning. She apologised and moved to the side so Cas could place his order. When the café owner turned around to make two black coffee’s, Cas turned to the woman beside him.

“You know,” He said to catch her attention. She looked up from her phone and hummed. He glanced behind them at Dean who was sat at the table, trying to build something with the condiments ad the menu. She followed his gaze. “You’re right. I am a lucky man.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr!!](https://samsprincess69.tumblr.com/)  
>  If you liked my work and would like to buy me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/samsprincess), please do!! It would be ever so appriciated!! <3  
> Thank you for all your support!!  
> Much love to you all!  
> xxxx


End file.
